


The Birdcage: Diana gets Dronned

by Neeckin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad end, Mind Control, Other, body control, drone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeckin/pseuds/Neeckin
Summary: After working together for some time Diana has started to trust Lex, and let him show her his new toy. that was a mistake.Part of the Wonder Women chapter of the Birdcage AU
Kudos: 6





	The Birdcage: Diana gets Dronned

Diana Gets Dronned

Lex could barely contain his excitement, despite the elixir he had taken prior to the party to counter the effects, the powerful alcohol running through his blood was dulling his refined demeanor.

Still though, Lex was still in control, and despite everything the plan was going forward smoothly. The celebration he has set up for yet another victory for the organization, this time a rogue monster attacking a town, was a simple cover for the real prize. All of his time and assets had been leveraged towards a new public face for himself, and the military operations and the R&D of the organization he now shared with Wonder Women. To the world they were equal heroes, commanding an army of good. It was just how he wanted it to be. Moving quickly through the crowd of employees and soldiers Lex made his way to Diana, who was helping herself to yet another bottle of potent booze, which was clearly having an effect on her as well. With a well placed smile and hand on the shoulder Lex invited Diana away from all the noises to somewhere quiet to celebrate, farther down in Lexcorps Labs. With the invitation of quiet acceptance by the Amazon they both stepped into the elevator to the lower levels.

Despite being near intoxicated Diana was still lucid enough to know why Lex had chosen his labs, his pride and joy. The events had played out before but as Lex began to carefully explain how he wanted to show her something, it became clear to her that this was once again about his marval of a power suit Up until now she has rebuked all of Lex’s offers to even try it on, she was an Amazon after all, and didn’t need the machines of men to fight.

And yet, this time she felt no immediate dismissal of the technology, though she was not bothering to listen to the details of the suit Lex was rattling off like an energetic schoolboy. Perhaps this time she would indulge his hobbies just this once, if only to move past this. And if her worries were true, and this was all a massive ruse to trap her in another of Lex’s harebrained schemes, then so be it. Diana had gotten her fill of parties and public appearances in the name of their partnership, and if this was to be it’s end then all the better. When Lex had approached her to join her Amazon forces with his to create a military force to protect against earthly dangers she had been reluctant, but time and time again so far the madman had held true to his promise. It caused such a public demand that Diana had no choice but to accept his proposal, with the two together had overseen many campaigns against evil together, But still she despised the man, the reasons too numerous to count

As the elevator arrived at the floor and Diana and Lex stepped off the lights reacted to their presence, slowly elevating their glow into a brilliant white, illuminating the messy, well worn lab. Lex strode forward, confidence in every step while Diana hung back, the drinks she had consumed fuzzing the edges of her thoughts and making it difficult for her to compose herself. Lex called back to her and she finally took notice of the suit, held up by carbon wires near the right wall. Diana dully tooks notice that the suit was a fair bit thinner than the last time Lex had showed it off, though she paid the thought little mind as she walked up to Lex and his fabled power suit.

They had done this song and dance before several times, so Lex simply placed a hand on the suit and asked her if she would at least try it on for a test run. Diana on the other hand did not share Lex’s enthusiasm, and though they had both had their fill to drink, Diana was bringing to feel very worse for wear, something she hadn’t experienced with alcohol for a very long time, so she simply gave Lex a nod, hoping the night would be soon over. With little time for Diana to react, Lex began to explain what were rather straightforward instructions on how to put on the suit, though, as he added as a footnote, she would have to be naked. In another time and another place the very idea would have had her turn up her nose and leave, but she was already this far in. And besides, keeping on her underwear wouldn’t hurt, right? Even without Lex’s instructions Diana found the suit easy enough to put on, though she had him sheepishly turn around for most of it since she had to dress down to her underwear. The suit itself was made up of mostly a simple, if thin material bodysuit, the material hugging every inch of her skin, and leaving nothing of her shapely form to the imagination. With that Lex instructed Diana to stand still for a few moments, so that the suit, as he said, could get accustomed to her body. With bemusement Diana did so, and after less than a minute she felt her body begin to tingle, starting at her feet the feeling slowly crept up her legs, as if the suit was scanning her. Upon instructions from Lex Diana continued to remain still, when it reached her underwear however the tingling began to run along the material quickly, the feeling becoming more intense, like a buildup to something. Then the feeling lost its intensity and continued its ascent. When the suit's scan reached her bra the same reaction occurred, though much less of a shock for the second time and the process quickly drew to a close as it reached her neck.

Diana was about to move to have a seat on a nearby table when she felt something happening to both pieces of her underwear, the fabric that had been straining against her breast had lost its hold, in fact under the suit Diana felt as if both garments were simply falling away. In mere moments she was completely naked under the suit, and a shocked look at Lex was all he needed to know what had happened. With a shrug Lex simply said that the Suit needed to become accustomed to her entire body, every little detail and would remove anything that was in the way, something that she was in fact, warned of.

Once the body portion of the suit was one and tight, and Diana had gotten over the loss of her underwear, Lex hurried over to a clutter filled table and picked up what he declared to be the helmet, something Diana immediately wrote off as opulent beyond need, though she complied and put it on, securing the heavy ornament to her head.  
No doubt it and the entire suit was filled with gizmos and electronics that Lex believed would make her a better hero, Diana mused as Lex began explaining the power up sequence, apparently he would have to go to the controls in the next room and begin the start of the sequence. With an impatient nod Diana let Lex be on his way, as he vanished beyond a door. Once again the thought drifted to the surface of her mind, about the possibility of this all being a trap, and once again Diana pushed it down. If this was a trap then it would be no match for her, she was Wonder Woman, the best the Amazon’s have to offer, if she wished it she could walk out of this building unchallenged. So Diana simply waited.

Lex wasted no time as he entered the main control room, noting Mercy was already there he gave her a quick affirming nod, it was a go. They both got into position, him at the main controls and mercy taking her place in the pilot seat. Lex spoke to Diana through the suit, walking her through what he was pretending to do, the charade was nearly over but every step had to be taken to lull her into the ploy. With everything in play and the sync systems ready to go Lex initiated the droning sequence.

Diana’s shuffling wait was rocked by a sudden and immediate feeling, like a punch to the gut she found herself nearly on her knees, at risk of simply doubling over. Though it was not pain, but pleasure, pleasure forcing its way in from every inch of her body, as if the suit was injecting directly into her. Not understanding what was going on Diana attempted to stand back up on shaky legs, only for the pleasure to double, bringing her back down with a sudden and unwelcome orgasm. She realized that she was being attacked, but not in the way she had expected, she had taken beatings that would have killed any mortal, yet she had no defence against this onslaught. Diana struggled against the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her senses but she no longer found the strength to get back up, anger and fear creeping in as another orgasm rocked her body and left her near convulsing on the floor. She had never felt this weak, this helpless before and she didn’t know what to do.

Violence was the only solution that she could focus on, the burning rage within her that demanded that she not fall scorched past the attack on her mind and for a few moments, as Diana stood tall and proud, fists clenched in anger she began to plan her attack. But it did not last, as the helmet she wore began to hum to the pulses of pleasure, shattering what concentration she had mustered. Panic set into Diana’s heart as thinking of solutions became increasingly difficult. With frantic hands she began to claw at the suit, desperate to make it stop, but the material would not allow a grip, and her hand slipped across it uselessly. Her mind struggled to think of something to try, to not focus on the wonderful building pleasure that was eroding her thoughts.

“A signal!”she shouted to no one, struggling to string together a sentence between grunts and moans, “Gotta destroy signal!”

With little care and on shaky legs Diana hobbled to a wall, forced to take a knee part way as another orgasm momentarily drowned out all thoughts, the suit hammering pleasure into her brain at an even faster rate. Upon reaching the wall Diana took a moment to attempt to look for clues, her breath betraying her true mindset, before punching the wall with all her might. If she could not find the device then it would be smashed in the rubble. And yet Diana could feel herself weaken, what would have on any other day toppled the facility instead left a hole, with steel under walling left untouched. She unleashed a flurry of hastened punches at the wall to no effect. Diana knew what was happening, even though the fogs of her mind she could scream that with this unfelt pleasure she simply could not muster the concentration to fight. With a cry she smashed herself against the floor, hoping to break through, and when that didn’t work she took aim and prepared to use her head the gaudy helmet to add more oomph to the attack.  
And then the suit began to grope her, as if a hundred hands and mouths were teasing, sucking and stroking every inch of her body. To have the bare pleasure running through her mind was numbing, but to now feel the physical actions creating the pleasure? It left Diana without a thought in her head, her mouth hanging agape and without her notice she sank slowly to her knees, and when even those could no longer support her she fell to the floor.

The vibrations and groping from the suit did not relent though, and as she desperately tried to think of a way out something squirming captured her fractured and undivided attention. Before she could try to investigate she felt them, thick wriggling things slipped into both her pussy and ass simultaneously, filling her up more than she ever had been before. They both stopped at the same time, simply sitting inside her, unmoving for a moment before they then retracted from within her. Diana, barely able to maintain a thought, briefly gave thanks for small blessings, only for both of the invaders to shoot back in, hitting her deepest points in an instant. The action left Diana breathless, her head and pussy throbbing with the onslaught. And then, as if a final stage had been reached the two wriggling invaders released an explosion of activity, vibrating and flailing around inside her, making the pleasure she felt before seem insignificant.

The pleasure quickly dominated every thought of Diana’s, when she tried to think of anything but the pleasure the things inside her would thrash even more, like they could read her mind. Within minutes Diana was unable to fight back, without notice she had begun to masturbate to the rhythm of the things, mouth left agape and a slight shiver as another orgasm reached its peak. Dully Diana took notice that her vision was getting blurry, that something cool was spreading across her face and she felt immediate blissful punishment, her eyes becoming unfocused as her vision became obscured by the suit's new mask. With no resistance at all another mass formed from the suit and slid down Diana’s throat. ‘Taste sweet’ were the only words Diana could mumble past the invasion of her mouth, In that moment she was again punished by the suit, and slowly Diana’s conscious faded  
Though Diana didn’t take notice any longer Lex was hard at work, the sync between the suit and the pilot system was near complete, and once it was Wonder Woman would be pushed back into her own mind until he decided to bring her back. He could have had it going for hours, but with Wonder Women distracted and vulnerable it had taken a fraction of the time. All the while whoever was in the pilot seat would have control of her body and voice. As the machine gave a welcome beep to signify the sync was complete Lex heard Mercy behind him give a small gasp before going limp in the machine, her mind being projected into the empty space in Wonder Women’s. The door to the other room swung open and Lex greeted the women before him with a bemused smile. The mask of the suit crept back into the fibers of it, and the woman that looked like Wonder Woman returned Lex’s gesture with a sultry smile, licking her lips in anticipation.

Diana awoke to pleasure, unfamiliar and invasive over her naked body. With a jolt she tried to stand up, only to take in her surroundings. She was in a small dark room, the walls nearly touching the crude steel chair she was in. She could remember what had happened at the party but what after that? Had Lex tied her up in a chair? The only source of light or sound was from a tv screen that was fastened to the wall at eye level, what it was playing of very little importance. Diana attempted to remove whatever was humming steadily in her vagina, most likely a vibrator of some sort but found she could not budge her arm, in fact she could not move at all, the crude buckled leather straps affixed to the chair held her tightly in place. The straps were holding every part of her body in place, so that the tv was the center of her attention, and as lust filled moans filled the room it became the sole focus of her attention.

Whatever was playing was from the perspective of someone getting fucked from behind, their eyes looking down as their vision rhythmically shook from the sex. And then the person looked up, into a mirror and to Diana's horror the scene became clear, she was getting fucked by Lex. Rage flowed through Diana as she screamed and fought against her bindings, to no avail, the pleasure from the chairs damned vibraer keeping pace, and soon bringing her to orgasm, her anger leaking from her onto the cold chair. As if the imposter knew of her struggles they looked into the mirror and chuckled, addressing Diana and telling her to simply embrace the pleasure, that it would be much easier this way. The effect was immediate as Diana thrashed against her prison again, the battle between her and the pleasure renewed.


End file.
